1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a panel of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a panel of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display device with three mask processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Comparing with the cathode ray tube display, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages on low power consumption, small occupied space, and free of irradiation. Depending on the liquid crystal operating principle, LCD device includes various specifications, which mainly classify to a passive matrix liquid crystal display (PM LCD) and a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD), wherein PM LCD further comprises twisted nematic (TN), super twisted nematic (STN), double layer twisted nematic (DSTN). The difference between these two specifications, the PM LCD and the TFT LCD, is about the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules affected by an electric field in the liquid crystal. The arrangement of liquid crystal molecules for the PM LCD automatically returns to the original direction while current off and then is rotated to other direction in the next recharge, so the PM LCD lacks of memory. But the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules for the TFT LCD doesn't return to the original direction while current off, so the TFT LCD can keep the memory.
When applied to a LCD TV, PM LCD, even a STN LCD, has disadvantages on low response speed and high limitation of colors. However, the TFT LCD can control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to induce the lights with various refractions while passing through therein. Furthermore, with combination of an orientation layer, a polarizer, or a color filter, an image can be generated with high resolution, wide view angle, high response speed, and high contrast. As a result, the TFT LCD can be applied in a field of a high-definition television (HDTV).
But the TFT LCD is still not popular in a consumer market due to the chief disadvantage on the high cost, especially the photolithography step for manufacturing a panel thereof. So how to reduce the photolithography process steps becomes the main research recently.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved speech recognition method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.